utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Teo Medea
Teo Medea (テオメデア) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History Born in a small elvish settlement Arda. The father was rarely seen, mainly his mother was engaged in raising children. Had a big brother and a younger sister. He was a student of an elder and a beginning physician (excellent can make different herbal potions). When he was 19 years old, he received a prediction from an elder that he would meet a gray-haired girl who would ruin his life. (And he did not believe in it). When he was thirty-five years old, he met Emmanuel in a dream and after a while he realized that he was hopelessly in love. More precisely, he understood how the prediction given to him by the elder came true. Later, when Emmanuel decided to visit the world of Archon, his memories will be deformed, and he will assume that after meeting with little Emmanuel he permanently got into a skirmish with Emmanuel's brothers, after which he always heal little Emmanuel. He was killed by Kai Llingvam in a fit of insanity of the above, and resurrected by him in the Shado when he came to his senses. After the resurrection, his memory intervened again, and his memories of the world of Archon were erased. Concept Kind and gentle, open person. Good-natured, calm, non-conflict. It usually looks like he is tired of the world and misses something. Loves to be useful to everyone. Very talkative. He spent almost all his life studying herbs and studying for a doctor, and he knows a lot about it. The ideal herbalist before and after death. * Item - 2 side axe, apple * Likes - Emmanuel Morph, to be useful * Dislikes - lonelyness Etymology * Medea - ... * Teo (Teodor) - ... Appearance * Hair color - black * Headgear - none * Eye color - gray/grayish blue * Earphones - none * Outfit - default outfit represents black shirt with long treads on the bottom, white pants and long black boots. Relations * Emmanuel Morph - crush * Kaj Llingvam - former guide Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - romaji encoded and romaji+hiragana aliased * System - Microsoft Windows Voice samples * Act 2 The Living Ghost is Alive * Large demo: DEMO Additional information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank, Teodor Medea. * R-18 Content Allowed? Permission Not Required * Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? Permission Required * Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission Required * Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? Yes, but derivatives must be created with permission * Click here to view the full terms of use for this UTAU. Trivia * B-day - August 30 * Gallery Teo_boxart.png TeoMedea.png External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Male vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:Fractured hope co. Category:Bankon Jam Media UTAU Category:Active characters Category:Belarus voicebanks Category:2016 voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded voicebanks Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:Romaji aliased voicebanks Category:Triphonic voicebanks Category:Monolingual voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Voicebanks from Belarus